


Escape the Night 3 One Shots

by hermioneg1127



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneg1127/pseuds/hermioneg1127
Summary: Thought I would write a few one shots and take requests for one shots by anyone reading.





	1. Rules!!!

Hey guys, so I decided to do some one shots but I also thought it would be cool to take requests for some other ones since I don’t know what you guys want. Here are a few important rules:

1\. I will not write reader x a character. I will only write character x character.

2\. If the character is married, I will not write them with another person. (I.e. MatPat and soon to be Colleen.)

3\. Leave the characters and the scenario you would like them to be in down in the comments below.

4\. I may do other one shots from different seasons if there is enough demand for it.

5\. As an ally to the LGBTQ+ community, I’m down for writing gay relationships, so don’t be shy to ask for any of those.

6\. I probably will only be doing fluff. Unless it’s in high demand, no sexy times will be appearing in this collection of stories.

7\. I’m not opposed to doing stories in parts, so that is an option as well.

8\. If I like an idea enough to where I believe it should be its own fanfiction, I'll write it separately and give you credit for the inspiration.

9\. Update: it would be preferred to keep the Rofiya (Rosanna x Safiya) one shots to a minimum since I have a few dedicated fanifictions to the two of them already n

Have fun thinking of creative ideas. I can’t wait to hear from you.


	2. Matt and Rosanna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @Mp198651  
> Thanks for the idea :)
> 
> Let me know if any of you have any more ideas, I’m still taking suggestions

It had been a year since the events of Everlock took place, and he still wasn’t ok. He missed all of them, even though he didn’t really know all of them. But what truly hurt him, were the losses of Safiya and Rosanna. 

Safiya, she was someone he didn’t really know before that night, but they instantly hit it off. They were the two smartest players there, and they did a lot of the work. He heard about the feats she did when he was dead, like willingly electrocuting herself by pulling a lever to complete a task. And her death, it was so unfair. She didn’t even stand a chance. How could she? She didn’t get a chance to fight for her life, because if she did, Matthew would bet his life that she would’ve won. Safiya touched his heart in ways not many people had in a long time. 

But Rosanna, he missed her most of all. She was a part of him. His little, but not younger, sister. They were even dubbed the Pines Twins Of YouTube, and it made sense. They looked similar, they acted similar, and their sibling chemistry was amazing. She was this ray of sunshine that didn’t deserve her death. Secretly, he blamed Joey for telling her to go talk to the witches when Nikita could have easily done it. But Rosanna agreed to go because that’s just who she is, so he couldn’t blame Joey completely. 

He could hear her still, like when he and Ollie are playing with Blanche, or when he made that birthday cake for Stephanie, even though he knew she wasn’t there, and that she was never coming back. 

He woke up today feeling depressed like every other Sunday. He and Stephanie went to visit the grave sites of the fallen YouTubers every Sunday. He changed into a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and his iconic black and white jacket. Stephanie was already waiting by the door with Ollie in a stroller. On top of the stroller was a bouquet of white roses. 

“Are you ready?” Stephanie asked. 

_no_ “Yes.” He took his wife’s hand and they walked to the cemetery. Matthew actually requested that their grave sites be close to his house, and the families of the fallen agreed. 

They reached the cemetery and Matthew grabbed the roses off of the stroller. Stephanie saw Matthew tear up. He did so every time he came. He said he didn’t remember much, not that she believed him. But she wanted to give him time. 

“I never told you what happened that night, or I guess months in your time.” Apparently what spanned a night for them took months in the real world. The police put up missing papers and everything. It was apparently on the news too. “I told you I didn’t remember, but I do. I remember all of it.”

“I figured you did. I wanted to wait until you were ready though before I asked you about it.” Stephanie could see his hands shaking. Like he was reliving whatever had happened. 

“Can I tell you? I don’t want you to be disturbed. It’s very graphic.” He stared into her eyes, looking for some sort of confirmation. 

“I want you to. Bottling it all up can’t be good for you.” Stephanie grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze. Matthew nodded and they walked up to JC’s grave. 

“He died because of me. We had to vote our friends into these one v one challenges. And I voted for him because I hadn’t worked with him yet. But this one the chosen had to pick partners, and he picked me. And at first, I was in the lead. It was me against Safiya and the first thing was a memory game. I got mine right and she didn’t. But then there was an eating part and I sucked.”

“But you eat quickly.” Stephanie added. 

“Not when it’s 5, dry, vegan hot dogs without water. But Safiya got them down so fast. I ended up losing. I couldn’t make up lost time. JC was stabbed to death in front of our eyes.” Matthew replied. He placed a white rose in front of the grave stone that read ‘JC Caylen You were lost too soon.’ It was true. He was first to go, not that anybody knew.

“I played a part in a lot of their deaths. It wasn’t like I killed them directly, I just put them into that situation.” They walked to Roi Fabito’s grave, where it read ‘Roi Fabito, may he live on in the hearts of others.’ Quite ironic, since he died so Nikita could retrieve a snake heart. 

Stephanie placed a rose on his grave. She knew Matthew wasn’t going to talk about it unless she prompted him to, so she didn’t ask. They repeated the motion until they reached Safiya. 

“She shouldn’t have died.” Matthew whispered. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Manny was supposed to die, but Safiya did because Nikita won. She was such a strong competitor and the only reason she died was because she didn’t get caught by the monster. And it was either her or Ro.” His voice cracked on Ro’s name. 

“That totally unfair.” Stephanie placed a rose on her grave. “She should have been given a chance.” They stood in silence for a few moments before moving to Rosanna’s. A silent tear spilt down his face. 

“I couldn’t save her,” was all Matthew said. He turned and hugged Stephanie, crying into her shoulder. Steph knew how much Ro meant to him. She was his ‘little sister’ and to be honest, she felt like Steph’s little sister as well. After they stopped at Manny’s grave, they headed home. 

 

Matthew was working on a script when he heard the doorbell ring. ‘Interesting.’ He thought. They normally kept track of what was coming to the house, and this was unexpected. 

“I got it!” He called out to Stephanie. He set his laptop on the coffee table and opened the door. The person standing there shocked him. He stood in silence gazing at the girl in front of him. Tears of joy started rolling down her face. 

“Ro?” He whispered, worried that if he spoke too loudly she’d disappear.

“Yeah. It’s me.” She said. Matthew quickly pulled her into a tight hug. He didn’t want to let go.

“How are you here? What happened? I thought you were dead!” His Head was spinning. How could Rosanna, the girl he knew got sacrificed as part of a ritual, be standing right in front of him?

“Joey brought me back to life.” Rosanna stated. 

“Stephanie!” He shouted. “Come here!” He heard her running towards the door. 

“What’s wrong? Is everything ok?” She asked, scared that something bad happened. 

“Ro’s back!” He cried joyfully. She was still stuck in his arms. Stephanie’s jaw dropped. 

“But you died!” Was all she could say. 

“Joey brought me back to life, he brought everyone back Matt, even the people that died before us. We’re all back.” Matthew finally let go and they all moved to the couch. 

“So Saf is back too?” Matthew asked. 

“Yep. She said she was going to see Tyler.” Rosanna responded. 

“How are we supposed to explain your resurrection from the dead?” Stephanie asked. 

“We could just say that the survivors were tricked into thinking we died, and that they were only allowed to be free because the captors needed to get the word out.” Matthew theorized. 

“It could work. It right now, I just want to be with you guys, my family.” Rosanna replied. She hadn’t seen her real family yet because they wouldn’t understand, only Matthew would because he had been brought back before.

“We saw the blonde woman and the Asian man you talked about when you died. They were really nice people.” Rosanna said. 

“You died?” Stephanie asked. 

“Yeah, sorry, I didn’t know how to break it to you after I finally opened up about their deaths. But anyways, we should celebrate your return! Let’s invite Safiya and Tyler over so we can have dinner together tomorrow.” Matthew suggested. Ollie had started to cry so Stephanie got up to take care of him. 

“You haven’t met Ollie yet.” Matthew thought out loud. 

“Oh yeah. That’s true.” 

“Do you want to come meet him? We wanted to make you the God mother before you died.”

“I’d love to meet him. And I would be honored to be his God mother if you want me to.”

“We hadn’t named anyone yet, so yeah. I’d love for you to. And I’m so glad you’re back.” Matthew led Rosanna to Ollie’s room. Rosanna had a smile on her face. 

“I love you Matt.”

“Love you too Ro. You’re my best friend, now and always.”


	3. Manny and MatPat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @canyoufeelanything. Thanks for the idea for this fic. I had a fun time writing it. Let me know if you guys have any other ideas for other one-shots.

“This town is so cute!” Manny exclaimed as the two of them were walking toward the Midway Games. Matthew and Manny were debating about riding the Ferris Wheel, but ultimately decided against it. 

“You know, nine times out of ten we won’t actually win any of the games.” Matthew stated. 

“Why not?”

“Most of these games are rigged. Like the milk bottle game where you have to knock them all off, the bottoms are most likely weighted.” Matthew explained. _God he was so smart._

“Ok then, I bet I could win that game by my third try. If I do, you owe me a favor.” Manny said. 

“And if you don’t?” Matthew asked. 

“Then I owe you a favor.” Manny shrugged his shoulders. I mean, he knew he could win. Besides, it was always a good idea to be owed a favor by a genius, especially if he was also hot.

“Ok. Challenge accepted. You’re going to so lose.” Matthew and Manny walked over and was greeted by a clown. 

On his first and second try, he only managed to knock down two of the bottles. He was starting to think Matthew was right. But he couldn’t figure out what he was doing wrong. When he ultimately failed on his third try, Matthew stepped in. 

“So, now that you owe me a favor, you need to aim at the bottom. You keep throwing towards the center of all three, but by knocking down the bottom bottles, the top one will fall as well. Watch.” Matthew handed over his ticket and picked up the ball. He paused for a second, and then threw the ball, knocking them all down in an instant. The clown handed over a big pink pony. 

“His name is Blanche. Take good care of him.” The clown said. 

“Aww Blanche, that’s such a cute name!” Matthew said, his voice noticeably higher. The two men walked away from the games and sat down on the steps leading up to a diner of some sorts. Manny was so upset that he lost.

“I can’t believe you were able to do it and I wasn’t.” Manny complained. He thought he knew what he was doing. 

“It’s fine Manny. You don’t owe me anything. It was fun enough watching you get furious at the game.” Matthew replied. Manny stared at him with a blank expression. 

“Bitch.” Manny murmured. Matthew burst out laughing at that remark. _Even his laugh is adorable._ Manny thought. 

“Watch your language.” Matthew joked. 

“You know that’s not going to happen honey.” Manny said with a smirk. They stopped taking for a moment, watching the others enjoy theirselves. 

“Safiya and Rosanna seem to have really hit it off.” Manny stated

“I knew they would. They’re both bubbly people, plus, Ro makes it a point to try to be friends with everyone she meets. She’s just really nice like that.” Matthew pointed out. 

“What even is your relationship with Rosanna?” Manny asked. “A lot of people online ship you two together.”

“She’s basically my little sister. Or my twin, depending on who you ask. We’ve been dubbed the Pine Twins of YouTube.”

“Pine Twins?” Manny interrupted. 

“The Pine Twins are from Gravity Falls. They’re Dipper and Mabel. The guy is a genius kid that solved clues and stuff, and his twin sister is the optimistic, goofy one that never lets anything get her down.” Matthew explained. “I actually like the thought of us being twins. But no, we aren’t together or anything. That would be like dating your sister.” Matthew let out a chuckle. “What about you? Are you in a relationship?” 

“No. My single ass is still looking for a boyfriend.” Manny said. He looked Matthew up and down. He was really attracted toward this man. His looks were one thing, but his personality was on a whole other level. 

“You’ll find someone. Everyone does.” Matthew said. 

“You sure about that?” Manny asked. Matthew didn’t seem to be one to believe in soulmates. 

“Oh yeah, one hundred percent. Even if it isn’t in a relationship way, you still have at least one person that you love. Like Ro and I love each other, but we aren’t dating.” Matthew went on. “There will always be someone you can love.” 

“That’s, really deep.” Manny replied. Matthew rested his head on Manny’s shoulder. Manny’s heart started to beat even faster.

“Yeah, but I mean, I always think deeply. I majored in Neuroscience, not just theater.” Manny heard Matthew whisper. He saw Rosanna run over. 

“Matt!” She yelled. “Look what I got!” She proudly showed him the purple bulldog. “His name is Blueberry!” 

“Aww, it’s so cute.” Matthew replied. She stuck out her hand. 

“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel.” She suggested. 

“Ok. I’ll see you later Manny.” He took Rosanna’s hand and they went off to the Ferris wheel. 

“Bye Matt.” He whispered to no one in particular. That man was going to be the death of him. 

 

———————————————————

 

Of course it was the two of them. Of course he had to be picked with Matthew to go into a final death challenge. The two of them went to the back to change into whatever outfit was there for them. 

“I’m going to hate it if you die.” Manny said as he started changing. 

“Why? You hardly know me. You should be wanting to win. Besides, we already know you’re the strongest. You’re going to beat me.” Matthew explained. 

“Who knows, maybe I could mess up.” Manny said. 

“Seriously, don’t even think about throwing it. I know I’m going to die. So I need you to make sure Rosanna is ok. Don’t let her see me die.” Matthew started. Manny knew he was serious, he had yet to use Rosanna’s full name until now. “She doesn’t deserve any of this. So please do your best to protect her.” Matthew waited for him to nod. 

“You’re not going to die.” Manny said. 

“Yes I am.” Matthew argued. “There’s no possible way for me to win. 

“I don’t want you die. I like you too much.”

“We just met, it’ll be as if we never did.” Matthew sat down on the bench. 

“No, you don’t get it, I like you.” Manny said. 

“Come again?” Matthew asked. Manny sat next to him.

“I like you. I’ve got a crush on you, if that’s what you want to call it.” Manny explained. 

“Manny, I’m flattered, really, but I’m not gay. In fact, I’m married,” he said as wiggled his ring finger, showing Manny the ring, “and she’s pregnant. Don’t throw anything because of me.” Matthew said. Manny’s heart sank. Of course this would be the case. 

 

They were at the final stage of the challenge. Surprisingly Matthew had won two of the challenges, and did Manny. So they needed a tie breaker. And it happened to be the arm wrestling station. As Mortimer and Calliope brought it out, Matthew walked over to Rosanna. The group had stopped talking to hear what he had to say. 

“Ro, I’m not going to win. I already know that. I need you to make it out for me. Go tell Stephanie what happened, tell her I’m sorry that I wasn’t strong enough, and tell her I love her. I need you to help her when the baby is born.” Matthew was interrupted. 

“Baby?” Nikita asked. 

“Yeah. Stephanie is pregnant with a baby boy. We’re naming him Oliver.” Matthew said. He turned back to Rosanna. 

“She’s not going to be able to do much for the channel once she has that baby. So, I’d like for you to take over my job and do the voice overs, script writing, and recording whenever you have the chance. Please?” Matthew asked. 

“Yeah of course. But I believe in you. You can’t sell yourself short. Go out there and win for Steph.” Rosanna gave him a hug and he went back over to Manny. He decided not to explain the Lazarus box, knowing that they might bring him back if they open it. 

“Good luck.” Matthew said. 

“Good luck.” Manny replied. He really didn’t want to win, but Nikita wouldn’t forgive him if he left her alone. So he did his best, and in the end he won. Look for the Lazarus coins, were Matthew’s last words, and that’s exactly what he’s going to do.


	4. Nikita x Matthew pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!!!!! Guess who’s back from the dead! I’ve decided that now I’m in a good enough place to start uploading again, so here’s my first update in a long time. I hope you enjoy part one of two!

Rage. It was all she could feel. Rage and sadness and hatred. She didn’t want anyone’s sympathy. She didn’t want them to tell her how sorry they were. She just wanted him back. She wanted her best friend back. But she never would. She had to kill him. She killed Manny. She’s a murderer. She’s the one that should be dead, not him. At least, that’s what she thought. 

When they found her and Matt, they were immediately taken to the hospital and checked for any signs of malnourishment and injuries. And when they were cleared, she isolated herself. She stopped posting to YouTube, Instagram, Twitter, all of it. She couldn’t do it anymore. She tried to bottle it up inside. And it was working. But then it wasn’t. 

It first started with little things. She would yell at her mom whenever she called. She would yell at the few people she did talk to, but they slowly left, one by one. She would get into arguments with complete strangers that accidentally cut her off. All of the emotions she tried to bottle up were leaking out. And she was going to explode at someone. Who? She didn’t know. But it would be someone she cared about. 

 

“Nikita!” Matthew shouted through the door. She quickly hurried from her kitchen and opened the door. 

“What’s up bitch?” Nikita said. 

“Watch your language.” He said jokingly. It ticked her off. 

“Don’t tell me what to do!” She snapped. He looked confused for a second, and then brushed it off. She stepped aside to let him in. They met up every week, alternating houses. They seemed inseparable ever since they both had to watch their friends die. 

“So, what do you want to do today?” He asked and looked around at the pictures. This was the first time he had actually been in her house. Most of the time they would meet up here, and then head out somewhere together. 

“I thought we could just chill.” Nikita said. “Watch some YouTube, eat some snacks. Just a causal hang.” She plopped herself down on the couch. 

“Sounds good to me. Maybe we can even play a match of Mario Kart or two.” Matthew said with a smile. He was so excited to finally spend some quality time with his closest friend now that Ro was gone. “What movie were you thinking?” 

“Something with a lot of action.” Nikita replied. She couldn’t watch horror movies anymore. Either they freaked her out or did nothing at all, and she didn’t like either of her options. 

“How about Fate of the Furious? I heard that was a good movie.” 

“I don’t have that movie.”

“I do. Let me log in to my Vudu account and we can watch the movie from there.” Matthew took the remote off the table and got to work. As he was working, Nikita’s alarm went off. 

“Ugh. I have to call my mom.” Nikita snatched her phone from the couch and went to make the call. 

“You could shoot her a text saying you’re hanging out with a friend. Pretty sure that would make her happy, since you don’t go out that much.” Matthew said. 

“That’s... not a bad idea.” She quickly went her a text and then plopped back down on the couch. 

“Speaking of friends,” Matthew said, “why haven’t you talked to any of them?” Nikita narrowed her eyes. “Not that I don’t love you,” he quickly said, “ it’s just that I’ve noticed you haven’t tried to reach out to them. You haven’t talked about them at all. I’m worried about you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.” Nikita snapped. 

“But I do! You seem so lonely. I seem to be the only person you ever truly talk to.”

“So? I don’t see your point. Can you just play the damn movie?”

“Ok,” Matthew rose his hands defensively, “sure.” Matthew pressed play and went to go make some popcorn. He came back after a few minutes and sat back down. He gestured towards the popcorn. She just stared at it. 

“What’s wrong?” Matthew asked. 

“The final challenge.” Nikita whispered. Matthew realized what she meant. 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I’ll put it away.” Matthew apologized, but he was too late. She felt the rage boiling inside of her, breaking through the glass bottle it had all been kept in. 

“Dammit Matt! Can’t you think of anyone but yourself?” Nikita yelled. 

“I said sorry, I’ll throw it out. It’ll be fine.” Matthew grabbed the bowl and moved to the kitchen. 

“It’s all your fault.” She yelled after him. Matthew paused for a moment. 

“What?” He turned around and looked at her. His brows were furrowed and he had a slight frown. Nikita hadn’t seen him like that before. 

“Manny died, because you were brought back. If you weren’t alive, he would still be here. It’s your fault. I would’ve been perfectly content with you being dead. And you always act like you’re better than everyone, but you’re not. Manny was better than you.” Nikita screamed at him. Matthew froze. He had no idea that’s how she felt. 

“I’m... Im sorry.” Matthew set the bowl on the table. “I think I’m going to go now.” Matthew quietly left the house. Nikita stood there fuming until she heard the car start up. 

“Shit,” she whispered, “I can’t believe I did that to him.” But she felt good. For the first time since Everlock, she felt fine. But she knew Matthew wasn’t. 

 

———————————————————

 

“Matthew? You’re home early.” Stephanie called out from the kitchen when she heard the door open. 

“Yeah. I am.” Matthew walked into the room and grabbed a Diet Coke from the fridge. He was trying to suppress his tears, not wanting to let his wife see him cry. 

“How did it go?” Stephanie asked. 

Matthew took a sip of his drink, “It went fine.” He glanced toward the crib where Oliver was laying. 

“You never just say fine.” Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “Normally you tell me all about it. What happened?” Stephanie asked. She sat down at the bar stool and gestures for him to sit next to her. He took a seat, not daring to look her in the eyes. 

“Hey,” she laid a hand on his, “you can tell me whatever it is.” And that broke him. He could feel the tears streaming down his face. Stephanie quickly pulled him into a hug. 

“It’s my fault.” He whispered through the tears. “It’s my fault Manny’s gone.”

“That doesn’t make sense. You told me everything that happened.” Stephanie said. 

“I did. But based on the numbers, he’d be alive if I wasn’t brought back to life. Nikita and Manny would’ve been the final two, along with Joey.” Matthew explained. 

“Well she’s not completelybinnocent herself. You could argue she killed Rosanna and Safiya.” Matthew sobbed harder at the sound of their names. “But it’ll be ok. Because you have me. I don’t think it’s your fault. You got out fair and square.”

“But she thinks it’s my fault, and I don’t want to leave her all alone.” Matthew sat up. “It seems like I’m the only person she has.” 

“I don’t know what to tell you hun, you can try going to talk to her. Or, you can let her come to you on her own terms.” Stephanie suggested. She reached over and handed Matthew some tissues. 

“I think I’m going to give her a week. If she doesn’t come to me, I’m going to go to her.”

“That sounds like a good plan.” Stephanie agreed. After Matthew collected himself, the two of them went to the couch, where they watched Netflix and cuddled and ate pizza till the sun had began to set. 

“I just thought of another idea.” Stephanie said out of the blue. 

“Another idea for...?” Matthew asked

“The Nikita situation.” Stephanie grabbed her phone and started typing up something.”

Matthew sat up straight. He really wanted to help Nikita. “What’s the idea?”

“You said she’s lonely?”


End file.
